An optically active, fluorine-containing, carbonyl-ene product, which is the target of the present invention, is an important intermediate of medicines and agricultural chemicals. As publicly known techniques relating to the present invention, there are disclosed methods of reacting ethyl trifluoropyruvate with various alkenes in the presence of a transition metal complex having an optically active ligand (Non-patent Publications 1-4).    Non-patent Publication 1: Tetrahedron Letters (UK), 2004, Vol. 45, p. 183-185.    Non-patent Publication 2: Tetrahedron Asymmetry (UK), 2004, Vol. 15, p. 3885-3889    Non-patent Publication 3: Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. (Germany), 2005, Vol. 44, p. 7257-7260    Non-patent Publication 4: J. Org. Chem. (US) 2006, browsable on the Internet (Simon Doherty, Julian G. Knight et al., Asymmetric Platinum Group Metal-Catalyzed Carbonyl-Ene Reactions: Carbon-Carbon Bond Formation versus Isomerization)